<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Are You Running Off To, Princess? by lemonadefairies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461126">Where Are You Running Off To, Princess?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadefairies/pseuds/lemonadefairies'>lemonadefairies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bat Out Of Hell: The Musical - Steinman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, royal au, straven fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadefairies/pseuds/lemonadefairies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Raven, stuck in an arranged marriage, decides to escape out the window of her tower. What happens when she sees a shadowy figure climbing down the tower next to hers?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Strat/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Are You Running Off To, Princess?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate it, Zahara! It’s so unfair that I have to give up on my life to help my father make a little more money,” Princess Raven groaned, leaning her head on her maid’s shoulder. <br/>“I know, honey, it sucks, but what can you do? Besides,” Zahara grinned, “There are some terrible rumours going around about him. Some of the maids I know work at his castle and say he’s handsome as anything, rebellious too. Apparently he writes poetry! Funny, smart, you know the deal, full package. I think you two would get along, honestly.” <br/>“But he’s never been seen outside of the castle! I don’t even know his first name. He’s probably… socially depraved or something!” Zahara laughed a full belly laugh, knowing Raven was trying to find anything she could to get out of her wedding. She understood it wasn’t the most ideal situation, but the Prince had an interesting reputation. <br/>“It’s high time you were in bed, Raven, you don’t want eyebags at your party tomorrow.” Raven grumbled but slid under her blankets anyway, staring up at the ceiling. Zahara smiled softly at the girl before closing her chamber door and retreating to the servant’s quarters. </p>
<p>Two minutes after Zahara’s departure, Sloane knocked on the door. She took a seat on the edge of Raven’s queen sized bed and sighed. <br/>“You know, this wasn’t my decision at all, your father wouldn’t listen to me. I want you to fall in love by chance, not by force, not like me. But, I believe of all princes, you haven’t got the worst. Sleep well, Raven, and have high hopes for tomorrow.” Sloane looked back once at her daughter before leaving, feeling terribly guilty. </p>
<p>Raven thrashed in her bed, her anger overwhelming her. She hated being royalty, everything was forced upon her. Sometimes Raven just wanted to be normal, go out with friends and party, meet boys in bars and go on dates. Making up her mind in a split second, Raven packed a purse with as much cash as she could find in her chamber and stood at the window, her dark hair whipping around her face. </p>
<p>Trying not to think too much, she hopped out, finding her footing on protruding stones. It was a slow process, if Raven fell it would surely be to her death, and so she chose to wait, making sure she would have a solid stance in every position. About halfway down her tower, Raven let herself look out at the view, she could see the village lights far away and she felt an ache in her heart, how she longed to be there. No matter, she would get there soon enough. Raven turned her head to the left and was met with a curious sight; there was a boy climbing down the other tower. They made eye contact and froze, what was the correct reaction in that situation? Raven definitely didn’t know, and so continued climbing, trying to ignore his stare. </p>
<p>The boy was obviously experienced in castle wall climbing, and landed on the ground, a cocky grin on his face. By the time Raven’s bare feet touched the ground he was already halfway across the courtyard, and Raven felt inexplicably drawn to him. They got closer, only a foot away, then less. The boy’s hand ghosted over Raven’s cheek and she shivered, although that may have been because she had neglected to change out of her lacy purple pyjamas. <br/>“Who are you?” She whispered, looking up to meet his eye. <br/>“You can call me Strat, and you are?” Strat… Raven wondered what he was doing climbing down her castle walls in the middle of the night. <br/>“Raven. How do I know you aren’t a thief? It’s awfully suspicious for you to be escaping like that,” She took a step back but Strat followed, keeping the distance between them the same. <br/>“Don’t thieves usually escape with stolen objects? I could say the same for you, given you're the one holding a purse of money.” Raven hadn’t even seen him notice the purse hanging around her waist, but was offended at the accusations. <br/>“I’m not a thief! This is mine–” She stuttered, trying to convince him of her innocence. He laughed, his blue eyes becoming electric. <br/>“I believe you. You’re too pretty to be a thief, anyway.” Raven blushed. “It’s an honour, Princess Raven,” Strat bowed, a goofy grin on his face. Raven settled on assuming that Strat must have been a servant she didn’t know and giggled. </p>
<p>“So, where are you running off to, princess?” His face said he was teasing her, but it was a genuine question. <br/>“Anywhere,” Raven confessed. “I’m supposed to be engaged tomorrow to a total stranger, so I’m leaving. I just can’t bare the thought of signing away my life for a loveless marriage. I want to see the world, fall in love on my own terms with someone daring and kind, someone who’ll get me out of this godforsaken town and take me to places I’ve never known. Sorry, I’m rambling,” She stopped herself, knowing she had gotten carried away in her feelings. “At least my maid told me the prince is quite dreamy, but I’m still not staying.” </p>
<p>Strat had never heard himself referred to as dreamy before, but liked hearing it from Raven. <br/>“If light were dark and dark were light, the moon a black hole in the blaze of night. A raven’s wing as bright as tin, then you, my love, would be darker than sin,” He cupped her face until their lips were almost touching, then pulled back suddenly. “D’you think your prince could do that?” Raven’s face was pink, she had little experience with boys, especially not boys that could write poetry about her. </p>
<p>Strat gently guided her to a patch of grass in the courtyard and they sat, staring at the stars and making conversation. Noticing Raven’s shivers, Strat slid out of his leather jacket and lay it around her shoulders. Raven snuggled into it, letting her head fall on Strat’s shoulder. They talked long into the night, sharing their dreams and slowly falling for each other. </p>
<p>“Raven?” Raven’s eyes snapped open and she was met with a very stressed Zahara standing above her. “Raven, why the fuck are you laying on the grass in the middle of the courtyard next to Prince Strat?” Raven turned her head to see Strat pushing himself up by his hands, a guilty smile on his face. She barely had time to mutter a <br/>“Prince Strat?” Before Zahara was continuing her rant. <br/>“I mean, what if someone else had found you? The tabloids would have a field day; what a scandal! And Prince Strat, I expected better from you too. Now, come on, Raven, you have things to attend to.” Zahara pulled Raven to her feet and dragged her back to her chamber. Raven turned back to face Strat, watching him laugh as she managed a small wave before she stumbled up a step and focussed back on walking. </p>
<p>“Alright, are you serious? Complaining to me about the prince then sneaking out and sleeping with him? You are such a hypocrite,” Although her tone was harsh, Raven could tell she was amused, and chose to respond to Zahara’s soft side. <br/>“In my defence, I was planning on running away but I ran into him down in the courtyard and he was so charming. And, I didn’t know he’s the prince! I thought he was just a servant or something!” Zahara sighed and tried to stifle her laugh. Raven always was a troublemaker. They continued their banter as Zahara started getting her ready for the day. They had a full schedule, meetings in the morning and then getting made up for her engagement ball. </p>
<p>The meetings were standard, but Raven couldn’t seem to pay attention. Every time she tried to take in what her advisors were saying, those electric blue eyes came into her mind and she recalled his verse for her. By noon she was free of her meetings, but was rushed into preparations. Maids came in and out of her chambers, bringing her dresses and shoes to try or styling her hair and makeup. </p>
<p>Hours later, Raven was fully dressed in a striking red ball gown and black heels, with red lipstick and dark eyeshadow. It was a mature look, but much more true to herself than the frilly pink dresses her father usually supplied her with. Raven stared at her reflection, suddenly feeling insecure. She knew that Strat was captivating with his soulful eyes and dazzling vocabulary, but what did he think of her? He had only seen her in her pyjamas and in a state of distress, did he think she was crazy? Whatever he thought of her, he couldn’t exactly leave her, which was of small comfort to the princess. <br/>“Raven, you ready?” Zahara appeared behind her, smiling softly. Raven nodded, swallowing her doubts and straightening out her posture. </p>
<p>Zahara accompanied her to the ballroom, dressed in a less extravagant green gown, but she could probably look poised in a sack, and Raven thought she looked stunning. As the pair arrived in front of the ornate double doors, Zahara squeezed Raven’s trembling hand, comforting her friend. There was no grand entrance, which Raven was eternally grateful for, letting the girls blend into the crowd of dancers, enjoying the party before Raven’s life changed forever. </p>
<p>They danced together, trying not to step on each other’s toes in their stiletto heels, but laughing when they inevitably did. When they were too sore to keep going, Zahara introduced Raven to Jag, one of the prince’s servants who she had met a few days prior. <br/>“Princess Raven. I’ve heard much about you.” Jag bowed as a greeting and Raven giggled. <br/>“Please, just call me Raven. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” She said with a smile, and Jag looked at her with amusement. He had met a few princesses in his day, and none had been as kind or normal as Raven was. He could definitely see them becoming friends after her wedding. </p>
<p>The three made light conversation for ten minutes, sipping champagne out of dainty glasses. Zahara was halfway through telling a story when a glass was clinked for attention. Heads turned towards the small elevated stage at the front of the ballroom where Raven’s father stood. <br/>“My esteemed guests,” He began, “We are gathered here to celebrate the engagement between my daughter, Princess Raven, and Prince Strat. I must call them to the stage to make the engagement official.” Her father gestured to someone a few feet in front of him, who Raven assumed must be Strat. Strat, her prince, who she hadn’t seen since that morning. </p>
<p>Raven made her way toward the stage slowly, feeling a hundred pairs of eyes on her. Strat had reached the stage first, and was searching for her in the crowd. Raven climbed the trio of stairs up to the stage, and looked up to meet Strat’s eyes. His usual careless air was gone, and he looked overwhelmed. He looked to be in the middle of a step, but had frozen when they locked eyes. </p>
<p>Strat had never seen anything like her before. He had seen hundreds of pretty women before, but they were nothing when he compared them to Raven. She looked like a true angel, he could practically see the halo above her head. Raven, seeing his dumbstruck expression, giggled, breaking him from his spell. He rushed to meet her, holding her elbows, Raven gripping his biceps. </p>
<p>Raven pulled back before they could break any major rules in front of a filled ballroom, and stood next to her father. Strat shook his hand, and Falco whispered something to him that Raven couldn’t quite understand, but imagined it wasn’t particularly nice. </p>
<p>Strat pulled a small satin box from his pocket, and descended to one knee. Even though Raven had known about their marriage for weeks, the fact that it was Strat proposing to her rendered her speechless. She could barely manage a nod yes out of sheer ecstasy, and Strat slid the silver band on her finger. </p>
<p>He stood and pulled her into a kiss, their first kiss. The couple were vaguely aware of applause from the partygoers, but were lost in their own world, the feeling of their lips colliding sending butterflies straight down to their stomachs. </p>
<p>The rest of the party, Raven and Strat were joined at the hip, their fingers interlocked. They smiled through a hundred “congratulations,” before they could finally rejoin the party. Raven pulled her fiancé to the back of the ballroom, where she knew Zahara and Jag would be waiting. When she caught her friend’s attention, Raven held up her ring-adorned left hand and Zahara let out a quiet scream. She hugged her friend tightly, surely cutting off circulation. Strat and Jag performed a complicated handshake behind them. The four partied together, knowing they would make quite the group after Strat and Raven were wed. </p>
<p>When the ball drew to a close, Raven excused her and Strat for a short night walk. Raven led him out to the courtyard where they met and she giggled shyly. Strat grinned and pulled her closer, resting his hands on her waist. Finally alone, they kissed, sparks erupting from their colliding lips. <br/>“On a hot summer’s night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?” Strat murmured, their lips still touching. <br/>“Will he offer me his mouth?” Raven whispered back, unable to stop her smile. <br/>“Yes.” <br/>“Will he offer me his teeth?” Her arms snaked up around his neck, her fingers threading through his long curls. <br/>“Yes.” Raven could feel him shiver in the breeze. <br/>“Will he offer me his jaws?” <br/>“Yes.” <br/>“Will he offer me his hunger?” She stole a quick kiss from his lips, making him laugh. <br/>“Yes.” <br/>“Again, will he offer me his hunger?” <br/>“Yes!” Strat wasn’t whispering anymore, overcome with passion. <br/>“And will he starve without me?” Strat was starving, alright. Starving for as much Raven as he could get. <br/>“Yes.” <br/>“And does he love me?” <br/>“Yes.” Strat answered without hesitation, he was sure. <br/>“Yes.” Raven bit back her laugh. <br/>“On a hot summer’s night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?” Strat stepped back to get a good look at Raven. <br/>“Yes,” Raven pulled him back toward her by his collar into another electric kiss. It was seconds before Strat could bring himself to pull away. </p>
<p>“I bet you say that to all the boys.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>more straven fluff because i love them &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>